koeifandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:SinisterSamurai
Welcome Hi, welcome to Koei Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Bodyguards (Samurai Warriors) page. If you'd like to help out more here's a few things you can do: * Help complete the goals set out in the wiki's To Do List. * Expand articles that are marked as stubs. * Nominate and vote for a featured article of the month here. * Follow the tips listed in our style guide to improve the look and consistency of our articles! Please note that this is an automated message. Still feel free to leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Kyosei (Talk) 18:24, February 23, 2010 Heads up I'm going to be adding some Bladestorm content to the wiki. Not a lot, and probably not very fast. But it will get put in there. Feel free to edit over my edits if you're gonna be faster. If you're a deletionist, then, I just ask you to have patience. I'm busy, so it'll be slow. SinisterSamurai (talk) 14:23, January 28, 2013 (UTC) :You need to actually write about these characters for them to even stick first. All you're doing is writing a bare bones description for them, and not a one sentence description that anyone could have gotten off the official website. It sounds like you haven't even played this game. Get someone who has played this game if you want the images to stay, because you're not even doing these characters justice. Sake neko (talk) 18:16, January 28, 2013 (UTC) ::I own and have played, and am currently replaying the game (And yes, I acknowledge that the official descriptions don't do the characters justice). I fully intend to expand these guys little by little, (as I come across the info in-game) over the next week or two. Bare bones is just the starting point, as I can't produce all of the information in one sitting and I don't feel like having 30 user subpage workbenches. It's MUCH easier to pop out 30 skeletons at once (repetition is easy!) and then add to each as I come across singular info in the game. ::Again, I ask that you have patience with me during this process, as I will not be able to poop out 30 completed pages from nothing. If you've got someone who can and will bang them out quicker, go for it. However, I figure if someone faster had it in their heads to do this, they would have done it by now. Isn't a week or two of bare-bones before something gets fleshed pages better than having nothing? SinisterSamurai (talk) 18:32, January 28, 2013 (UTC) :::If you're slow, then please write one page one at a time as you complete them. As it is, all you're doing is spamming empty pages. There's no shame in being slow about it. In fact, that is preferable because then you're actually taking time to write these things. If you need notes, use notes or make yourself a sandbox for yourself to keep all the information somewhere so you can reference it. Sake neko (talk) 18:38, January 28, 2013 (UTC) ::::One at a time isn't my editing style, and would actually be much slower for me. The game doesn't have a replay-stage function, and the story stages are between 15 minutes to an hour (four in-game days) long, with several hours of gameplay in between. The GAME is slow, even compared to jRPGs and especially to Musou games, so I have to take notes on multiple characters in a single playthrough. I'd rather write down quotes or unit types for couple of characters as I come across them and add them as I come across them. You don't build a house one room at a time, first you bring in all the wood, then all the pipes, then all the wires, then all the dry wall, then all the paint and windows and etc. Again, two or more playthroughs isn't feasible with this game, especially since I have a real job eating up my time. It's pretty obvious that your "All at once or none at all" approach isn't filling these pages in. Let an editor with a different style try his hand at it. Seriously, have patience with my editing style rather than forcing me to hobby-wiki in your style. I promise to fill these pages out as long as you stop knocking my legs out from under me like this. And a single sandbox for 30 characters or 30 sandboxes? I don't even want to imagine either nightmare, and I'm not gonna. Let me take my time or keep hoping someone else will fill them in. Is there really a policy in place that I can't take my time with a page? What is seriously the harm? How is having an incomplete page worse than having a redlink? SinisterSamurai (talk) 18:56, January 28, 2013 (UTC) :If you say you can, then I guess I shouldn't be "preaching" anymore. Still, be sure to live up to your word, because I doubt that anyone else but you will be writing for these pages (if past experience has told me anything). As I have said somewhere else before, I won't write about this game because it's something I won't play in it's entirety. I will reformat those pages though. Sake neko (talk) 19:07, January 28, 2013 (UTC) :::Here's the deal: I'm passionate enough to add the pages and fill them out at my own pace, but I'm not passionate enough to fight policies or admins that can spend all day editing. I'm going to work now and won't be near a computer for another 14 hours. I don't have time to remove your delete tags, if I'm even allowed to. If my pages are gone when I get home, I'll take that as a sign. If they're here, I'll remove the delete tags and keep editing them. If for whatever reason there is a dumb policy in place that keeps under-construction pages off the namespace, feel free to build me a work bench and add all my stuff to it. But I am not going to re-write, re-copy, re-create all the work I've done over the last few hours. This is a hobby for me, not a divine calling. So you've got three options: 1) Rescue the work I've done by moving it all to a workbench or removing your delete tags, so that I can finish it slowly. 2) Find someone else to fill the pages in your way. 3) Delete them and let them remain barren. I'm trying to add content no one else wants to and this resistance isn't helping. SinisterSamurai (talk) 19:18, January 28, 2013 (UTC) Greetings! Hi there! It looks like I'm not the only one who's interested in Bladestorm: The Hundred Years' War. Thank you for contributing more info regarding this game since there aren't a lot of active members here who've actually played it all that much. To be honest, we could use all the help we can get in making this site grow. By the way, what's your fame level in Bladestorm. I already finished the game myself, but I still need to do some of the other side quests in order to gather more info. If there's anything I can do to assist you, please let me know. Humble Novice (talk) 23:33, January 30, 2013 (UTC) :Hello!Currently, fame is 1 Star. I've made it as far as 4 star on a different console, but I can't find any of my saves, or even my xbox copy of the title, so I'm starting over again. Yeah, I noticed there wasn't much info, so I tried to at least get some frameworks up. I always find making new pages to be a pain, but editing existing pages is easy. So, I started making pages in the hopes that some other editors might then add to them when I ran into the trouble you see in the convo above this one. A fire definitely appears to have been lit, so success. :*If you have any ability to take screenshots, those'll come in handy for when Unit Types is expanded to include the variations of different types of units. :*If you've got the ability to datamine for anything, jeez, there's like a hundred questions. :*I'm gonna start adding uploading the art of the mercenary characters. Based on the manual and the Japanese website, I know that there's promotional CGs of them, but I can't seem to find them. When I tried to dissect the Japanese website's flash it turned out character.swf pulled up already-cut .PNGs. If you can find any of them, they'll be useful. :*Same thing for Christen Pizan. The full body that I have was taken from here, and I had to cut off her feet to be rid of the water mark. If you find a clean full-body, upload it! :*That website also has models of several of the Protagonist's armor sets. If you can help find clean versions of those, they would be useful for adding a gallery to Protagonist (Bladestorm), similar to Edit Characters (Dynasty Warriors). :That's all I can think of right now, other than continuing to awesome edits you've been doing. Thanks. : ) SinisterSamurai (talk) 23:59, January 30, 2013 (UTC) ::I'll see what I can do with the watermarked images. Once I fix those, I'll be sure to replace the current ones as soon as possible. Also, I managed to gather enough info regarding most of the books (except for the Book of Engineering). Unfortunately, I don't have any means of taking screenshots on my TV except with a digital camera. Nonetheless, I'm sure things will work out just fine if we all do our best and work together. Humble Novice (talk) 00:33, January 31, 2013 (UTC) Re:Kessen II It's still a crop of the same render, which they state in English even, to not use without permission. I'd rather not have to worry about it. Kyosei (talk) 00:10, December 8, 2013 (UTC) Re:Bladestorm The reason why it was removed is because it's not part of any franchise or series and more of a stand alone game. The section is suppose to be for game series. Kyosei (talk) 05:12, January 10, 2014 (UTC) :Troy is up there because it is part of the "Warriors" franchise. Kyosei (talk) 07:21, January 10, 2014 (UTC)